I'll Always Be With You Anna
by Rea27
Summary: Anna and Yoh are remebering days of old. They talk about all the good memories they had while Anna is trying to make sure Yoh leaves in the place that means the most. This is a story about Anna and Yoh's last day together.


A/N: this was just something that I came up with (and cried while writing). Anyway, it's about how Yoh and Anna spend there last day together, at the house where everything happened.

Enjoy, Shaman King; Stand My Ground. Rated K and the fact that I do not own… it hurts my pride. Please review in the end.

I'll Always Be With You Anna

"Anna, why are we here?" it was Yoh, standing there, looking at the place he once called home.

"I thought you would like to see it one last time…" Anna was looking towards the old crumbling building. It had been years since anyone had lived in it.

"Why? What's happening to it…?" Yoh asked, turning his head to see Anna's face. Her face was solid; nothing would show today, only the slow tears slipping out.

"Anna, why are you crying? Was it something I asked?" Yoh looked beyond at the old house. He wheeled himself a little closer to look at the place he called home for so many years. He had raised Hana, carried for Anna, seen Hana propose to the love of his life, and seen four grandchildren play and grow up here. Now something was happening to it…

"Anna…?"

"It's time to say goodbye, Yoh." Anna said not looking at Yoh but at the house. Everything Yoh had thought she was thinking. They both were going, almost at the same time. Their life force was connected, in a way.

"Anna…" Yoh went silent looking over at Anna. She wasn't crying anymore. She had somehow managed to get a small smile on her face.

"Yoh, I would have still married you even if we weren't engaged. I have never regretted anything before. I was pleased when Hana came into our lives. I was shocked when Tamao asked to watch him for a few years, but I was glad when we came back, to a very grown up kid. The day when Hana came home saying he was going to be a nun, we almost sent him off to mom and dad. Do you remember?" Anna asked seeing that Yoh was recalling that day as well.

"_Mom, I'm going to be a nun when I grow up!" a twelve year old Hana said with a straight face on. _

"_What makes you think you could be a nun?" Yoh had asked looking from him to Anna. _

"_This is radicalizing! I would think that you would be happy!" Hana had yelled stomping upstairs and slamming his door._

"_He wants to be a nun and he still can't word everything correctly?" Anna had said before she went about her work and Yoh went up to give him the talk of the century._

"I remember… he was still raving about becoming a nun to save the world of Hao's rule." With that Yoh chuckled, something that hasn't been heard for the last three years.

"I still feel like it was yesterday that Hana said he was going to prom… then it was the proposal, right here." Anna said pointing to the steeps. Anna had pushed him over to the front of the steeps at this point. "After only six months engaged the got married. Less than a years later we already had our first grandchild. He started to talk and run out here. The next one came before we hit our fifty's and then the last one, right here in this very yard…" the sun was starting to set. Sleep was in the air, but Anna was determined to make this a happy day for him.

"Anna…" Yoh said with some deep slow breathes, "Can we sit one last time on the bench?"

Anna just smiled and helped him out of the wheelchair. She slowly helped him up the stairs. "Remember how Ryuu was possessed? You made me cry that day, something I never really forgave you for…."

"…yes, but I knew that day that you loved me…"

"Yes Yoh, so many memories, good and bad. But if I could go back in time, I wouldn't change any of them…" Anna and Yoh both looked out of the sunset. There was very little left of the sun.

Yoh looked out while Anna helped him sit down. They say there for many minutes looking over their home of many years. Yoh's breath was slowing, this they both knew. It wouldn't be long now, his journey was almost over.

"I love you Anna, know this at least, know this at least…" Yoh closed his eyes, body going numb, and then nothing. Anna looked at her husband of 50 years. True to his promise, Yoh had made it until there special day and the most beautiful sunset that they had ever seen.

"I…love you to… Yoh…" Anna broke down looking at her husband. She had known that it would be soon and she was prepared for it, but nothing could prepare her for death.

Minutes turned into hours as Anna just sat there, with Yoh's body leaning against her. So many memories all within this area, no other place could replace it. Yet, there was something her that she couldn't quiet leave. Anna slowly got up and laid Yoh down on the swing. She walked into those doors and down the hall to her right. There she found Hastume, Yoh's sword from the shaman fight. Anna picked it up and slowly made her way back outside, seeing that Yoh spirit had already left.

"Yoh, wait for me… I'll be there soon…" Anna said crying into the night. Hastume in hand, Anna looked up and saw one more star enter the neight sky.

_I'll always be with you Anna..._


End file.
